Stolen Moments
by TheNicciLove
Summary: Everyone is out of town for the weekend, so these sexehh boys finally get some alone time, after months of secret meetings.  Rated M for graphic lemons. Slash. E/J.


_Disclaimer:__** I Do Not Own Twilight. **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Stolen Moments**

EPOV

It was going to be a great weekend. I would get to spend the entire time with Jasper. No friends, no girls, no hiding. We were finally going to be able to be together without worry. _God, I've waited so long._ I'd never wanted someone so much, in my life.

It had been months of underground stares and hidden touches, secret meetings and stolen moments. And now, we could finally have an entire weekend together to just… _be._

With everyone gone, we finally had our chance and I intended to take advantage of our time. I got an early start; he would be surprised when I showed up with breakfast. Bagels and coffee were good enough, especially for us, we weren't really breakfast people. I pulled myself from my very distracting thoughts, thanked the cashier, headed out the door and across the parking lot. I hopped in my Audi, turned left and headed for Jasper's house with a smile on my face the entire time.

When I pulled up outside, I noticed he was already sitting on his front steps. His blond waves were in sexy disarray. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular arms and a pair of faded jeans. He was barefoot and crouched down to strike a match while he brought a cigarette to his lips. I may have moaned a little as I watched him. It was funny how similar we dressed; we looked almost identical, except my disarray of locks were bronze colored.

I took a deep breath, shrugged, hopped out of the car and then grabbed the cups of coffee and the bag with the bagels in it. I threw my keys in my pocket, kicked the door shut and headed over to join him on the steps.

"Good Morning," I greeted, as I set the bag down and handed him one of the coffees.

"It is now." He smirked and winked as he popped the lid off his coffee to add some sugar. I couldn't help but smile, so I looked away. We were still outside so we had to maintain the friendship façade. It didn't really bother me, knowing that in a few minutes, the gorgeous man sitting next to me would be all mine.

"What did you wanna do today?" I asked, as he sipped his coffee. He swallowed down the hot beverage as I stared wantonly as his adam's apple bobbed up and down. I licked my lips and remembered where we were sitting. I sipped my own coffee, trying to avoid his baby blues.

"I think you know the answer to that, Edward." He set his cup down, flicked his cigarette butt into the street and brought his hand to my thigh, inching it up incredibly slow, to meet the juncture of my hip, never taking his eyes off mine.

"Fuck … Jasper, someone will see," I whispered as I caught sight of his lusty eyes. He licked his lips suggestively and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care," he said. I believed his words. I wanted to attack his mouth right then and there but I couldn't abandon our efforts of the last few months. We had worked so hard to hide our affair. We didn't need a nosy neighbor to blow our cover. "I'm gonna make you feel better than you can even imagine. I've been waiting a long time for you, Edward. I intend to take my time with you. After all… we have the whole weekend." He flashed his crooked smile, which he knew went straight to my dick, and bit down on his bottom lip as he hungrily looked me up and down.

"Inside," I practically growled at him as I left my coffee and the bag sitting on the steps. I stood up and summoned him with my eyes. He followed as I opened his front door and stepped inside. As soon as he was inside, I slammed the door shut and pressed him up against it. Using my body to trap him, I leaned down and crushed my lips to his, fisting my hands in his hair. I surprised even myself, as Jasper was usually the one to lose control first.

"I want you so fuckin' bad. We're finally alone… you're finally mine," I groaned out as I pulled back from the searing kiss and looked into his eyes. He was just as ready for this as I was. He may have even wanted it more.

"C'mere…" He grabbed onto the waistband of my jeans, pulling me back towards him. He reached one hand up to pull my hair at the back of my neck as he took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it slowly. I moaned into his mouth and he jerked his hips forward, rubbing his very prominent erection up against mine. I was equally hard and aching to get rid of the uncomfortable material separating us. "I've been thinking about your lips around my dick all fuckin' night, couldn't sleep. I just kept picturing you on your knees, in front of me… waiting for me to fuck your mouth."

"Such a dirty mouth… fuck, I love it when you say things like that. I want more." After my admission, I attacked his mouth, kissing him with every ounce of passion I could muster. I took my hand and ran it across the bulge in his pants, pausing to press against him firmly. He was so hard for me, so ready. He jerked his hips forward, pressing his own hand on top of mine, pressing harder, applying much needed pressure to his rock hard erection.

"I'll give you more, Darlin'… come with me." He took my hand and led me up the spiral steps towards his bedroom. Once we were inside, he closed the door and pushed me backwards to his bed. Once my knees were against it, he kissed my lips, and pushed me down to a sitting position.

"Lean back… against the pillows," he directed. I looked him in the eye, pleading with him to come closer, but he just moved farther away. I watched him walk towards a chaise lounge in the corner of his room. He pulled it out, closer to the end of the bed and laid across it, legs spread. I moaned again.

"Jasper…" It was a hushed whisper, with a groan at the end as my eyes raked over him. I wanted to rip that t-shirt off with my teeth, but then again, he looked incredible in it. It was too much to choose between the sexy shirt, gripping his arms, or having it off so I could see every inch of him. It was like Sophie's choice.

"Lick your lips for me, Baby. I wanna see them glisten… just like they will when I cum all over them," he said. I may have whimpered at his playful yet serious tone. I licked my lips for him… twice.

"Oh my God… I love that dirty mouth," I said. I raked my eyes over him, taking in his perfect body as I imagined everything I wanted to do to him, everything I wanted him to do to me.

"Are you hard for me, Edward? Are you aching for me?" He asked with hooded, lusty eyes and my natural reaction was to grab my throbbing erection to ease some pressure.

"Fuck yeah… I'm so hard for you… why don't you come over here and see for yourself?" I raised an eyebrow in question as he licked his lips and I noticed his lower body twitch.

"All in good time, Love. Now… let me see you. Take off that t-shirt, I wanna see that sexy chest and stomach while you stroke your cock for me," he demanded. I moaned as I let go of the death grip I had on my dick. I reached for the hem of my shirt and with one arm, pulled it over my head throwing it towards him.

"Mmmm...Talk to me, Baby… tell me what you want," I moaned as I rubbed over the goods, through my jeans, taunting him. He licked his lip before he bit into it, suppressing a moan. "Fuck, Jasper… fuckin' tell me."

"First, you need to get rid of those pants; I don't want anything blocking my view," He said as he stood up from his lazy position and strutted over to me. He leaned down and grabbed onto my waistband once again. He grabbed onto the fly and groaned when he realized there was no zipper. "Fuck… you know these button fly's drive me fuckin' insane, right?"

"Uh huh…" I smiled into his mouth before he licked my lips once more. He popped open all four buttons and slid my jeans over my hips. He leaned down to kiss me harder as I kicked them off my legs. His hands roamed over my body for all of ten seconds before he pulled away and retreated to his previous observation point. He crashed back down into his chaise lounge and began to speak again, sending surges of electricity through my entire body.

"I want you to show me what you do at night… when I'm not there … when you think about _me_. I know you think about _me_… _not her_. She doesn't do it for you… I'm the one you want, the one you fantasize about... the one you really want to fuck. Show me how bad you want me. Come on, Baby… I _need_ you to show me."

"Oh _fuuuck_ _me_…" I moaned. It was a sigh, breathy and uncontrolled. His words were spreading like wildfire inside me, tensing in all the right places. My stomach muscles were contracting with pleasurable tension as I reached for my dick. I palmed myself over the thin cotton fabric of my boxer briefs. I slid them off and dropped them somewhere next to the bed. I never took my eyes off of him. My hand was making its way toward my aching erection as he spoke again.

"Mmmm … show me," he commanded with a powerful stare and I had no choice but to oblige. Not that I was complaining.

"Show me how you touch yourself, when you think about me. Show me how you grab that beautiful cock." His words were thick with lust, his eyes burning into my soul. I had never wanted him so badly.

"Fuck…" I sighed as I wrapped my left hand around the base of my cock, slowly stroking up to spread around the drop of wetness that gathered at the tip, and then bringing it back down over the protruding vein that pulsed with my touch.

"That's it, Darlin'… just like that. Mmmm … I can't wait to taste you. Think about my mouth wrapped around your cock, licking and sucking you into ecstasy. I know you want to fuck my mouth, don't you, Baby?" I was already nodding; I didn't even have to think about my answer, it came natural.

"Yes… fuck yes, I want your mouth. So bad…" I moaned as I pumped my hand faster, my eyes closed as I imagined his mouth.

"Open your eyes, look at me," he said harshly. I knew he wanted my eyes on him the entire time. He reached down and popped the button on his jeans and then slowly tugged on the zipper. I felt my stomach tighten as the anticipation grew stronger. He spread his pants wide enough to show me his black boxer briefs underneath them. He rubbed a palm over his dick and I moaned audibly at the beautiful sight.

"Mmm …. I'm so hard for you, Edward. See what you do to me? You drive me crazy. I want you so fuckin' bad." He hooked his hand under the waistband and he moved his hand over his dick, grabbing onto it and stroking himself under the material. "I know how bad you want this." He emphasized his words by grabbing himself with heavy pressure and glancing from his cock, back to me.

"Please… show me..." I begged with a whimpering voice, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Not yet, Baby … I want to watch you first. Show me how you make yourself cum." He sat back farther and started stroking himself harder, faster… just watching me, waiting for me to do the same.

"Oh fuck…" I grabbed my dick with a strong firm grasp, wrapped my fingers around the base and tugged up as I felt along my length. I pumped my fist up and down my length, slowly, teasing him until he whimpered and it did me in. I stroked myself harder and felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, sending pressure straight to my dick. I was throbbing for him, desperately needing his mouth. My head fell back against the bed and my eyes were clenched shut, I was revelling in the friction.

"That's it, Baby. Just like that. Oh fuck… I want to taste you, Edward. Would you like that? My mouth wrapped around your big cock, do you want to fuck my throat, Baby?" My head snapped up as I heard his sultry voice get closer to me. He kneeled on the bed before me and lowered his head, removing my hand from my dick. His eyes met mine and right before his tongue made contact with the tip of my dick, he fucking winked and smirked at me. I moaned so loud, I almost growled.

"God, _fuck_ …. Jasper… yes." I was powerless to stop the intense pleasure, not that I wanted to, but it was overwhelming. It was more than anything I had ever felt before. His mouth on me was pure sin and it was delicious. He moved his mouth with expert precision along my dick, teasing my head as he swirled his tongue around it. My hands were fisted in the sheets to keep me from grabbing his head and slamming my cock down his throat.

"Does that feel good, Baby?" He managed to ask me as he pressed his lips against my thick vein, sending pulses all around my length.

"Unnnnghhh … oh my God, yes. Don't stop… so close…" I begged him as my body twitched and jerked on the bed, aching for his warm mouth. He started pumping me in heavy strokes as he moved his mouth up and down my dick, taking in as much as he could. I was moaning and chanting his name as he worked me into a frenzy. When he moaned around my dick, I felt my stomach tighten and I throbbed in his mouth. His eyes shot to mine as I felt that incredible tightness move down my length until I was ready to cum. I started thrusting my hips, in time with his movements until I felt my legs start to tremble. I tensed and straightened out, letting him finish me off.

"Cum for me, Baby… _hard_," he demanded. He stroked me harder, licking my head as I groaned and stared down at his mouth, watching as I covered his tongue and lips with my cum. I came so hard, I was dizzy and threw my head back against the pillows. I felt him kiss me along my length, and then his tongue all over me, cleaning me. I sighed and closed my eyes, throwing my arms over my head.

"Jasper… you… are fuckin' amazing." I had barely noticed as he made his way up to me, near the head of the bed.

"You taste so unbelievably delicious, do you know that?" He asked with a smirk as he dipped his head to mine, and paused an inch from my lips. "So good…" He almost whispered right before he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned into his mouth as I tasted myself on him, which caused him to jerk his hips into me. I felt how hard he was; he was in desperate need of a release. I roamed my hand over his erection and he hissed as I pulled slightly along his length.

"Fuck! Edward… I need you." His voice was raspy as he grabbed onto my head with both hands, pulling us to a sitting position as his tongue massaged mine, our lips molding together perfectly. I pulled away from our kiss so I could force him to stand, then I pushed him back against the wall, hard.

"I'm right here, Jasper… I'm all yours," I whispered as I moved my hands across his hard chest, gripping the thin cotton of his t-shirt in my fists as I kissed him along his jaw, to his neck, back to his mouth. I pushed his shirt above his head, and kissed a fast trail down his stomach until I was kneeling before him.

"Oh God… Come on, Baby… I can't wait…" His voice was tight, obviously needing that release. I pulled his jeans down his legs, along with the boxers, letting them pool around his ankles as I wrapped my mouth firmly around his head, pushing forward to his base.

"Ungghhh, just like that, Baby… suck my dick… _fuck_!" He placed one hand on the back of my head as he watched, while I moved my mouth up and down his throbbing cock. The feel of him in my mouth was amazing; the pressure, the taste, the size… he was huge. The head of his cock was easily hitting the back of my throat with every thrust of my lips.

"Mmmm, _you_ are fuckin' delicious," I groaned as I looked into his eyes, before taking him into my mouth again. His hips started to move, pushing against my head as his hand held me firmly in place.

"Open your mouth, Edward … hold out your tongue," He commanded in a dead sexy voice as he stroked himself slowly, tightening his fist around the base of his cock. My eyes were on his face as I opened my mouth, gripping onto his thighs to brace myself. "That's perfect… don't close those lips… keep them just like that," He said as he slowly pushed his cock back into my mouth, not stopping until he was sliding down my throat. He stayed there for a moment, completely still until I felt my throat constrict and I gagged slightly around him. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the feel of my tongue along the way.

"More… Jasper… I need more, I wanna make you cum." I pleaded with him until he smiled and plunged his dick back into my mouth. I kept my tongue flat and pushed out and relaxed my throat as he quickened his pace, thrusting into my mouth. He angled his hips to slide deeper into my throat and the grip I had on his thighs tightened in response.

"Fuck… yeah Baby… you like that? You like when I fuck that beautiful mouth? I know you do… You fuckin' love it," He groaned, his voice tight, short… ready to explode. I was moaning around him until I couldn't take it anymore. When he thrusted into my throat one more time, I wrapped my lips tight around him, making him growl as both of his hands grabbed the back of my head, holding me close to him as he hissed, stilling my movements.

"_Fuck_! Edward… I'm gonna cum if you do that again." He grabbed me and pulled me to stand in front of him. "I'm not ready to cum yet… I wanna be inside you when I explode." He pulled my face to his so he could kiss my lips, moaning as he wrapped his arms around me, his erection pressing firmly against mine. "Get on the bed."

"_Fuck_…" I whimpered as he turned me around, harshly pushing me towards his bed. He wrapped a hand around my throat, pulling my head back so he could whisper in my ear.

"You ready for this?" He asked in a soft voice, checking to make sure that this was something that I still wanted.

"God, yes," I answered him, angling my head so I could find his lips. He kissed me softly, before he pulled away to push me down, so I was bent over for him. He trailed a finger down my spine until he was able to grab a handful of my ass and squeeze. His hand came down for a small smack, tingling, but not hurting in any way.

"Jasper… _please_…" I begged him to give us what we both wanted, what we needed so badly. After a moment of him getting us both ready, I felt him at my entrance.

"I've waited so long for this… for _you_." He whispered softly, right before I felt him inch his way in, sliding in slowly, allowing me to adjust to his size. I felt a slight burn and some pressure until he was buried inside me. He stilled when he was fully inside, waiting for me to give the okay. "You okay?" He asked, tight lipped, as he tried his hardest not to move, waiting to make sure I was alright.

"Yes… amazing. Jasper… fuck me." I said with a controlled, rough voice. His hands tightened on my hips, pushing them away from him as he slid almost completely out before slamming back into me.

"Fuck! So tight… feels so good…" He thrusted his hips slowly at first, allowing us to enjoy it, building delicious pressure for both of us.

"Jasper! So good, Baby, don't stop." I whimpered as he picked up his pace, stretching me and filling me completely.

"Are you hard for me Edward? Grab that beautiful cock for me. Stroke it. Cum with me, Baby," He groaned, his words scattered in between thrusts and moans.

"Unnngghhh… harder…" I begged as felt him start to swell inside me, stretching me beyond anything imaginable. It was a good burn, pleasurably painful.

"Yeah… you like being fucked hard, don't you? You like it rough, Baby? That's it… fuck _yes_!" His voice was dripping with lust as he taunted me, making me beg for more.

"God… Jasper, harder… cum inside me." His hands gripped my hips even tighter, making me groan at the pressure. He slammed into me, pulling himself completely out before slamming back in.

"Edward… _fuck_… gonna cum... _please_, I have to see you cum…" His voice was pleading; I knew he was watching as I jerked myself off, stroking hard to match the pressure of him being inside me.

"Now… Jasper … unnnggghhhh…" We moaned and grunted together as we both exploded. He filled me with every drop that poured from him, twitching as he relaxed his body on top of mine. I came in long, hot spurts, all over the bed and my hand. He reached around to slowly stroke me once to my tip. I watched as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them, slowly. His eyes closed and he moaned quietly as he pulled himself out of me.

I turned around into a sitting position and pulled him down to me for a searing kiss. This kiss was different from any other. It was passionate without the lust. It was full of a solid emotion that was still so strong that it almost knocked us over.

"Darlin'… That was… so much more than I ever thought it would be. It was everything." He looked into my eyes, searching for something before he looked down at my lips and placed one soft kiss before whispering his next words. "I am so in love with you. We belong together. I don't think I can stay away from you anymore." He leaned his head against mine, eyes closed, brows scrunched together and I think he stopped breathing as he waited for some kind of response from me.

"Then don't," I breathed out , waiting for him to open his eyes and look at me again. "You _know_ I feel the same way." I reached up to kiss his lips. He nodded as he swallowed thick, causing his adam's apple to push out before his lips parted again.

"You and me." He nodded again as he looked into my eyes, holding my face to his. "We can't deny this anymore, we need to come clean. They should know." He searched my eyes, finding confirmation in his statement.

"It's gonna be hard. They'll be hurt."

"I know. But in the end, everyone will be okay. And we'll be together. Finally." He kissed my lips and pulled away, searching the room for his clothes. Picking up his jeans and pulling his legs into them, he said, "And the truth shall set you free." He winked and laughed a deep chuckle, making me laugh and roll my eyes at him. Leave it to Jasper to turn a heavy situation into a relaxed one.

"You're impossible," I said to him as I found my own clothes, throwing them back on lazily. He came over to me once he was dressed and pulled me to him.

"Yeah… but you love me." His smile was bright and his face was relaxed, finally content after months of sneaking around and always wanting more, needing to finally connect.

"Yeah… I definitely do." He kissed me once more before we made our way back downstairs, planning the rest of our weekend. We fully intended to enjoy every minute we had with each other before we had to confront the girls and our friends. It would be hard, but it would be worth it. We would finally be together, and the world would know that we belonged to each other. _Forever. _

_**Special Thanks to WoahNow & Dandie Goose for their lovely beta services ! **_

_**This was originally going to be my O/S for the DTJ contest, **_

_**But they took a million years to validate and never put it up, so I withdrew my entry!**_

_**Hope you liked it anyway ;)**_

_**Much Love, **_

_**Nic **_


End file.
